coinmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Items
Items are (mostly) buildings that can be bought to increase passive generation of coins as coins per seconds (cps) in items; they are categorized under 4 Pages (courtesy to MC1013#2166 in the Coinmaster Support server), each page has 10 items with the exception of page 4, which only has 4 items. Items can be obtained through cm!buy ''' or '''cm!buy ''(amount will default to 1) with coins. Amount can be any number or "max" which will buy the maximum amount you can afford, item can be any item available or "all" which will buy from as many different items as possible (starts with the last unlocked item and progresses to earliest after being unable to buy more Catanic#7901 and Thunder33345#9999 '''Confirmation needed)' These pages can be found by writing cm'!buy ' (default page_number is always the last available page). Page number is shown at the top and the bottom, the bottom also showing remaining pages left. The price is bold if the item can be bought (e. g. "Miner |''' You have 1 '''| 28 coins |''' 0.01 coins per seconds"). An item is only available if the item before was bought atleast once and all missing items are denoted by " locked" at the bottom of the last page. It is possible to skip buying the item in front of another if the item is gained randomly through a crate or if a new item is added before items already owned. All currently existing pages: Name | standard cps '''Page 1 * Miner | 0.01 cps * Cafe | 0.03 cps * Shop | 0.05 cps * Farm | 0.08 cps * Complex | 0.1 cps * Bakery | 0.11 cps * Bus Station | 0.12 cps * Housing | 0.15 cps * Cinema | 0.2 cps * Power Plant | 0.25 cps Page 2 * Restaurant | 0.3 cps * Warehouse | 0.4 cps * Factory | 0.5 cps * Railway | 0.75 cps * Hospital | 1 cps * Hotel | 1.25 cps * Travel Agent | 1.5 cps * Supermarket | 1.75 cps * Museum | 2 cps * Fast Food | 2.25 cps Page 3 * Casino | 2.5 cps * School | 2.75 cps * Theatre | 3 cps * Bar | 3.25* cps * Pizzeria | 3.5* cps * Game Store | 3.75* cps * Police Station | 4* cps * Florist | 4.24* cps (it is more likely to be 4.25) * Department Store | 4.5* cps * Book Store Page 4 * Bank | 4.99* cps (it is more likely to be 5) * Post Office * Work Building * Cruise Ship * Movie set | 5.99* cps (it is more likely to be 6) * Amusement Park | 6.22* cps (it is more likely to be 6.25) * Sports Stadium | 6.98* cps (it is more likely to be 7) '' * Oil Rig | 7.49* ''cps (it is more likely to be 7.5) * Shuttle | * Satellite | 17,636,135 cps *calculated by using the values given from MC1013 and dividing through 34.7 is the multiplier guessed by comparing known values and unknown ones and rounding to 2 digits. Accurate values needed! Category:Items